


Delirious

by Chrisii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Care!Zoro, Comfort, Fever, Gen, Hurt, Memories, Nightmares, Other, Sick!Sanji, Whump, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisii/pseuds/Chrisii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He must be dreaming about Nami.." Zoro thought as he saw the cook's flushed face.<br/>However, when they find out that Sanji had been hiding a rather high fever, will the crew be able to save their cook in time? Or will their efforts be in vain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ; I don't own One Piece, Oda does c:  
> This is a random one shot I came up with during my obsession with Sanji XD So, enjoy?

It was a usual day on the Thousand Sunny. Sanji was cooking. Zoro was lifting weights. The girls were sun-bathing. Brook was writing a new song. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were messing around like always. Franky was somewhere underneath the ship building whatever came to his mind. To be fair, Sanji wasn't feeling that good. He was tired, his head had been throbbing at random parts of the day and he felt hot and cold at the same time. He didn't tell Chopper, and so far no one suspected anything, which was good as Sanji hated being fussed over. He just had to sleep it off. At least that's what he thought..

The normal day soon ended as a Marine Ship materialized out of the fog next to them. Taken by surprise, the pirates were at a slight disadvantage as several marines got on deck, however, they soon got over the shock and started attacking back with all their might and experience. The Marines were thinning out as the fight progressed, and the straw hat pirates were obviously winning. However, Zoro noticed that the blond cook was having a hard time keeping up as marines circled him and gave him very little space to fight in. A few quick slashes had them all dropping to the ground, but before all of them were dead, Luffy catapulted himself to the ship and as usual, misaimed himself and went straight into the ocean. Sanji groaned and jumped after him, trusting Zoro to finish up the fight.  When Sanji brought the both of them back up and on the deck, he just lay down next to his captain for a few seconds, willing the world to stop spinning as he regained his breath. Chopper was fussing over Luffy, and Sanji took it as an opportunity to sneak away unnoticed and go prepare dinner. Upon finishing, he called his crew-mates, who came running in hopes to eat before Luffy stole their rations. Not feeling up to eating, Sanji excused himself and went to take a shower. The mass of bruises decorating his stomach didn't go unnoticed while he stripped, and he inwardly groaned as he felt for broken bones, but was grateful to be rewarded with none. When he went back to the kitchen, Nami was doing the dishes, and Robin was cleaning the table as well as putting everything in place with her extra limbs. Sanji was about to protest, but an extra hand on his mouth had him shutting up.

"We'll do them for today. Go to sleep, you look as if you'll drop any second," Nami told him.  
"Thanks Nami." Sanji said with a small flush as he left his beloved galley and went to the boys room, where he fell asleep upon laying down.

Zoro observed the cook as he dragged his feet on the deck and to the rooms before falling in his bunk and falling asleep. He was pretty tired himself, so he went to sleep after taking a shower, all the time wondering if the cook was having sex dreams, as his pale face was flushed.

* * *

When Zoro woke up the next morning, he took a shower as usual, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the mop of blond hair on the bunk beneath him. Usually Sanji would be awake long before him, and would be already preparing breakfast by the time he arrived at the kitchen. Sweat decorated his brow, yet the blonde was buried deep in the blankets as he shivered. Fearing that the cook was sick, Zoro placed the palm of his hand on Sanji's brow, and couldn't help recoiling at the amount of heat that was radiating off the cook, who lay oblivious to anything happening around him.  Now concerned, he woke up Chopper, who scurried over to the cook and immediately frowned upon seeing the symptoms of a high fever. However, when the reindeer scurried on his stomach to get better access to Sanji's head, the cook let out a groan of pain and stirred, opening a pair of blurred eyes to the doctor in front of him.

"Chopper? What happened? What time is it?" The cook asked sleepily before Chopper shoved a thermometer in his mouth.  
"It's 7:30, and you're sick and didn't tell me!" Chopper protested as the thermometer beeped.  
"'m not sick Chopper.." Sanji slurred.  
"Sanji? Wake up Ero-Cook!" Sanji had fallen unconscious after uttering a few incoherent words, and Zoro's efforts were all in vain.  
"Get him to the infirmary, his temperature is sky high!" Chopper said, scurrying to the ladder as Zoro threw the cook over his shoulder and hurried after the reindeer.

Upon getting the cook settled under the furry blankets, Chopper ordered the swordsman to get him a basin full of cool water, which he used to soak a clean washcloth to drape on Sanji's smouldering brow. The blond whimpered and his eyes fluttered open, revealing blue, glassy eyes as he felt the coldness on his head, and his head turned to the right, as if trying to jerk the cloth of his head. Chopper gently but firmly kept a hold on his jaw, locking the cook's head in place until he felt the blond relax again, signalling he had, once again, passed out because of his dangerously high temperature.

* * *

When Nami woke up the first thing she did was inhale deeply, as Sanji's cooking usually put a wonderful aroma all over the ship. However, upon smelling nothing except for the smell of wood, she frowned and climbed on top of the deck, where strangely not even Zoro was practising like he always did. The kitchen was empty, which was strange in itself, and as curiosity got the better of her, the thief went to search the boys' room. Concern took the better of her as she immediately took account of who was missing from the boys. Sanji was not in his bed, nor was he on the deck or in the kitchen. Chopper and Zoro were missing as well. That was certainly not a good combination. Nami made it to the deck again where she went to the infirmary. She was shocked senseless upon seeing the cook in bed as Zoro and Chopper tended to him. His face was deathly pale, if you didn't count the feverish blush that decorated his cheek bones, and he kept fidgeting even as Zoro tried to sooth him while dabbing his forehead with a cool cloth. It looked strangely out of character to see him so openly concerned about the cook, who probably wouldn't remember a thing by the time he'll be lucid enough to know where he was.

"What happened?" She asked as she saw Chopper set up a stool next to the bed.  
"Found him feverish in bed. Chopper said he has a temperature of 104.." Zoro said, focusing on getting the blonde to stay still for a couple of seconds.  
"How did he get a fever that high during the night?" Nami asked.  
"I don't think he was feeling good last night either. He didn't eat anything during dinner.." Chopper said just as Sanji's muttering started up again.  
"... Hungry..." Nami and Zoro both frowned as Sanji suddenly opened his bloodshot eyes, and looked wildly around the room, probably trying to figure out where he was.  
"Sanji? Calm down, you're with us now, everything is okay.." Nami soothed him gently, until he fell asleep again, this time ceasing any fidgeting.  
"He was freaked out of his mind, why was he saying he was hungry?" Chopper asked, as he arranged the blankets on the once again slumbering cook.  
"....40 days... Kill....Shitty Geezer..." He started fidgeting again as his past tormented him.  
"Starved for 40 days? And who's Shitty Geezer?" Chopper asked again.  
"85 days actually, and Shitty Geezer is Red-Leg Zeff," Zoro said as he changed the cloth.  
"He starved for 85 days?! How old was he?" Chopper asked, his brows furrowing as he got out an ear  thermometer.  
"9  I guess." Zoro muttered.  
"That must have been traumatizing," Nami muttered, unconsciously scratching Sanji's scalp as the cook leaned into her touch.  
"Why do you think he doesn't let us waste food?" Zoro snapped.  
"Because he doesn't want us to experience it.." Chopper muttered, gaping as he took out the thermometer.  
"How high is it Chopper?" Nami asked.  
"Nami I need you to go prepare a bath of cool water. Now!" the reindeer ordered, as he ran around the little infirmary to gather a towel, washcloth, and a tube full of something.  
"Chopper calm down! What's wrong?" Zoro asked, abandoning the still cook to pick up the reindeer.  
"He has a temperature of 106 degrees! If we don't get it down he'll slip into a coma and die!" Chopper yelled.

The swordsman let the doctor down and gently picked up Sanji, who remained oblivious to anything happening around him. However, upon Nami opening the door, they were greeted by the rest of the crew, who were waiting patiently on the deck, waiting to get word on whoever had gotten hurt that early in the morning. Even though by the missing breakfast, they had a pretty good idea who. Luffy, whose face had clouded with worry after seeing Sanji on Zoro's shoulders, held the crew back as Nami and the first mate went to one of the bathrooms and filled the bath. Chopper soon followed, and immediately kicked them out to help his patient by himself. He was not surprised to discover the colourful bruises that decorated the cook's abdomen as he lifted the sweat soaked hoodie from the blonde's body. Sanji didn't as much as flinch when Chopper gently pressed down to see if he had any broken bones or internal bleeding, and the reindeer got even more worried as he switched to heavy point and put the cook in the tub, taking extra notice to keep his head above water. He took the ointment from the sink and put some on the cloth before washing the cook, who remained unresponsive to anything as his nightmares started up again. The ointment was suppose to help bring down his temperature, but given how high it was, Chopper doubted it would help as he slipped a pair of sweatpants on Sanji and took him in his arms.

It didn't take him long to get the cook comfortable under the blankets. A cold cloth on his brow, cold compressors on several parts of his body and an IV in the crook of his elbow keeping him from getting dehydrated. Shivers racked his body even as Chopper arranged the blankets closer to him, and he periodically whimpered or muttered about starving, or withdrawal, or about being called Egg-plant by the shitty geezer. Zoro entered the room quietly a few moments after, just as Chopper was taking the cook's temperature. It had gone down to a 104 again, but it still wasn't a safe temperature. Zoro groaned as he brushed away the silky blonde hair that was soaked in sweat, and Sanji whimpered slightly as his usually covered eye fluttered a little before he fell asleep again.

* * *

 

It was two days later when he finally showed signs of awaking, and during the two days everybody had taken turns on watching the cook, who would thrash wildly when a particular nightmare took hold of him, but lay deathly still after they managed to calm him down or whenever Chopper drugged him. The shivers being the only exception. Robin was on watch when Sanji first stirred, his uncovered eye fluttering open. He groaned as his sore muscles protested any movement, and a few extra arms rose from the bed to restrict his movements. However, upon seeing that the cook was remarkably lucid, the arms melted away and Robin appeared in his field of vision. He blinked and offered a small smile, which probably turned into a grimace as his head started pounding with pain. A moment later Zoro and Chopper came in the room, and Robin left with a small, yet relieved smile on her lips. The still disoriented cook stayed lax as Zoro helped him sit up and positioned a glass of water in his hands, breaking the cook out of his reverie. He drank slowly as his stomach did a couple of somersaults, and almost choked as Chopper shoved a thermometer in his mouth when he went to ask what had happened and how the hell did he get in the infirmary.

"Shut Up Ero-cook, you're lucky that Chopper hasn't skinned you alive yet," Zoro said, positioning the cool rag around his neck and causing another set of shivers to go through the cook's lithe body.  
"What happened?" Sanji asked, the words coming out funny because of the thermometer.  
"Don't speak!" Chopper scolded as he got out a series of instruments that Sanji found himself backing away from.  
"The day after the fight, I found you with a fever in your bunk, said a few words, but I doubt you were lucid enough to know what you were saying. You're temperature was sky high, a 106 degrees fever to be exact. Chopper gave you a bath, then had to do cold compressors in order to get you down by two degrees. You were unconscious for two days, in which your fever kept rising and dropping, but you're still at a 104. That's what we know. Care to explain the bruises covering your stomach to us?" Zoro said.  
"... I got hit in the fight." Sanji bluntly stated, as Chopper continued to probe and poke him.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Chopper asked after taking out the thermometer again. "It's a 103 now, but go back to sleep, you need it!"  
"I'm not tired Chopper. And I didn't want to worry you, besides, they're just a couple of bruises. What's the harm?" Sanji objected.  
"If you're not tired why are you leaning so heavily on Zoro?" Chopper asked, lowering the cook so he was laying on his back despite his protests.  
"Don't worry about the nightmares, we'll wake you up if they occur," Zoro said, leaning on the wall.  
"But.."  
"No buts, or I'll drug you." Chopper said, presenting a syringe. Sanji paled.  
"I'll sleep." He muttered, twisting on his side even though the IV was a bit uncomfortable.

"He doesn't want to reveal much information about his past to us. That's why he didn't want to sleep, he knew he was crying out because of the nightmares." Zoro told Chopper.  
"Why? He knows we won't do anything to him.." Chopper said as he continued to check up on the sleeping cook.  
"I think there's more to it. Something that he didn't tell us about his past. He's afraid about us knowing about it, and he won't tell it, not even if his life depended on it." Zoro said, frowning a little as he took in the blush that decorated his cheekbones.

_7 year old Sanji tried to protest as his father boarded the ship his mother had detested, the one she had forbidden her husband from boarding ever again. She was gone now, dead by a heart attack at an early age of 28. His father was utterly devastated, and not even a month had passed before his father's crew had come back to the island. They had comforted the two of them, and Sanji felt happy for the first time as in what felt like forever, he had someone to talk to without feeling embarrassed. That all shattered as his father made the decision to leave with them, and leave his now seven year old son behind to take care of himself. They had fought greatly the night before his father was due to leave, and when Sanji awoke, the crew, along with his father, were gone. He had collapsed on the docks, crying his eyes out as all the people in his life walked out on him. Choked sobs wracked his small frame as someone wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. He turned, glaring at the stranger that had picked him up._

_"Who are you?" he asked angrily._  
"Whoa, calm down kid, I'm just taking you to my ship. Someone told me about your parents. We want to take you in, teach you how to cook and live on the sea. How do you like that?" The man said.  
"Really? Yes!" Sanji said, his eyes clearing as he thought about the proposal.

_It had been two years since he first joined the new crew, and he had learned many recipes as well as a few tips in fighting. Manners were a lost cause with the cocky blonde, but the other chefs on the ship were amazed as they saw the kid's nimble hands work on the dishes, making them perfect. They panicked when the little blonde battled Zeff, and all thought he was dead as the storm carried the fighting duo to the deadly ocean and they disappeared beneath it._

"SANJI!!!!" someone was yelling his name, but who?  
"Wake up Sanji..Please.." Someone else, much younger. Why were they telling him to wake up?  
"I think he's not dreaming anymore." The first voice said as he shook him again.  
"He still has to wake up.. He's not resting like that.." The younger voice said.  
"Sanji, wake up," the rough voice was calling him again, and the cook found himself trying to rouse himself, trying to follow the simple order.  
"I think he's trying to wake up." The younger voice said, as a hand, or something, took hold of him and lifted him in a semi-sitting position. "Sanji? Wake up.." he begged.  
"Ngghhh...Sleepy.." Sanji muttered as his eyes fluttered open to take in his surroundings.

He was laying back on several pillows, the fluffy, white cushions helping him to remain in a position between sitting and laying down. Chopper and Zoro were staring at him, as if trying to read his thoughts, and Sanji felt uncomfortable under his gaze, before he noticed what they were staring at. His cheeks were moist with tears, that were still cascading down his cheeks. He roughly wiped them away, and didn't look at any of them as the little reindeer took his temperature and other vital signs. A cold cloth was put on his brow when Zoro laid him back down properly, and Sanji noticed that the I.V was gone. Only a slightly bloodied wound remained. He had probably ripped it out during his nightmare. A glass of water was put against his lips as Zoro supported his upper body, and Sanji drank when the green-headed man murmured him an order to drink. The cook obliged and soon felt even more sleepy as he downed the small glass. He fought the darkness just in time to direct a question at the reindeer that stood at his desk, writing something on a clip board.

"Did you drug me?"  
"Sorry Sanji, it's to keep you from having nightmares," The doctor said, gently closing Sanji's lids with his hooves and soothing the cook just enough for the drug to work itself in his system.

As Chopper redid the bandages on the cook's inside elbow, he remained quiet, mentally cursing as the sight of Sanji thrashing wildly flickered in his mind. He and Zoro had been talking quietly for a while, and Chopper was surprised as the swordsman refused to move from his position next to the cook. He had stood up to change the wet cloth occasionally, and his eyes were glued to the petite frame that lay on the bed, dead to the world. They had turned the cook on his back again, as to avoid the I.V from tearing the inside of his elbow. Zoro had tried to soothe the sick blonde when he first started whimpering, and Chopper didn't stop him as Zoro wetted the cloth again and gently dabbed Sanji's face with it. A few tears had fallen from the cook's tightly closed eyes, before he started sobbing in his sleep. When the crying had finally ceased, Zoro was cradling the unconscious cook in his arms, murmuring soothing words as Sanji's upper body rested against his own. However, when he was about to stand up from the bed, Sanji had started thrashing as several screams tore out of his already sore throat and the IV ripped from his arm, creating a wound that started to bleed immediately. Luffy had come in the room when he heard the screaming, and silently helped to pin the blond teen to the bed, gently restricting him from hurting himself any more. After the thrashing somewhat eased, Luffy left his straw hat on the bed side table and left the room, leaving his first mate and the doctor to take care of his cook. They had tried to rouse him after that, and managed, even though Sanji had fallen asleep after drinking the drugged water. The fever had gone down to a 101, and Chopper felt somewhat relieved as he shifted the cool cloth again. Sanji whimpered slightly, but didn't wake as the drug kept him asleep.

The crew were outside, quietly talking with each other, as Luffy joined them again, lacking his hat. Worry was running high as they saw him without his hat, knowing that he only gave it to someone who was hurt badly or who he wanted to help just as badly. However, their captain didn't falter in reassuring them that the cook would be fine, he was just having a nightmare. They somewhat calmed after that, but still continued talking in a huddle, as concern and worry kept them from doing their regular activities.

* * *

 

It was another 3 days before the cook's temperature went back to normal, and Nami was on watch this time as the cook slumbered, still not fully recovered. She was passing the time by redrawing one of her maps which had smudged, and was so concentrated that she barely heard the low whimper as Sanji shifted and threw a hand on his fading bruises. She turned and gently soothed him while passing a hand through his silky hair. He settled again, his face relaxed and his features neutral as he slept on, oblivious to a certain red head frowning down at him, marvelling on the fact that even though he rarely got sick, the one time he did get sick, he got badly sick but refused to be fussed over or taken care of.  The lanky cook shifted again  and cracked an eye open, squinting as the bright light assaulted his vision. He could make out Nami above him, using a wet cloth to dab his forehead while searching the drawer for something. It only took a few seconds before she grinned, and got out a thermometer, causing the cook to groan while he sat up slowly as not to feel dizzy.  A glass of water was placed in his hand, which he drank eagerly but slowly, before the girl handed him the thermometer. Still not fully awake, he took it without saying anything, and waited for the device to beep to show that his fever had finally broken, and that he was once again as healthy as ever. However, as he got up to stretch his sore muscles, the door opened slowly to reveal the furry doctor, who freaked upon seeing the blonde out of bed. After Nami convinced him that the cook was fine, he somewhat calmed, but still refused to let Sanji go until he had checked up on him again. Half an hour later, Chopper had threatened Sanji that he would either restrain him to the bed, sedate him, or knock him out himself if he didn't stay still for a couple of seconds until he finished his tests.

"Chopper, you already did that one," Sanji pointed out.  
"The result can change!" Chopper said, his hooves working on writing the second result.  
"In two seconds?" Sanji retorted, rubbing the sore part of his arm where Chopper had just taken his blood.  
"Stop scratching your arm," Chopper muttered, wrapping a bandage around the crook of Sanji's elbow.  
"I'll stop if you let me leave," Sanji said, his hand unconsciously reaching to his pocket and putting a cigarette in his mouth.  
"Fine, you can leave," Chopper said, not noticing the blonde's actions as he was facing away from him.  
"Thanks Chopper," Sanji said before leaving the infirmary, breathing in a gulp of air as the salty air hit him on his face.

It was still a little after the afternoon, and because it wasn't time to start dinner, Sanji found his feet leading him to the railings, which he gingerly leaned against as he lit a cigar. For once it was quiet on the ship, and Sanji found it relaxing as the smell of the sea invaded his nostrils and he watched the smoke twirl up before disappearing in thin air. It was quiet, until the clinking of metal alerted him of the presence of a certain swordsman.

During the period in which he was delirious, or horrified by nightmares and memories, he could barely remember what happened, but he could make out a mass of green hair above him and the smell of steel, a smell that only Zoro had. It was like his personal smell, like Nami will always has the smell of money on her. He first remembered Zoro trying to keep him awake while he was still in his bunk, but that was a very hazy memory, and Sanji wasn't sure if it had happened or not. He briefly remembered dreaming about the days he spent on the damned island, and someone had soothed him into sleep, probably Nami as he remembered the bright orange hair that had hurt his sensitive eyes at the moment. He briefly remembered waking up to see Robin, but Chopper and Zoro had replaced her in a few seconds, and the swordsman had aided him in sitting up and drinking a glass of water, then promised to wake him up if he had nightmares again. The dream about when he had lost his parents had been so vivid that Sanji was freaked out of his mind even as he felt someone cradle him against his chest and the steely smell invaded his nostrils once again. The swordsman had been dabbing his face and neck with a cold  cloth at the time, probably trying to keep the fever at bay at the same time while trying to comfort him. The idea was shocking, he never imagined the marimo comforting him through nightmares, especially vivid ones. However, despite the fighting, respect reigned between them, and despite himself, Sanji wasn't that surprised.

Zoro stopped next to Sanji, as the blonde stared out at the sea, apparently lost in thought. _Trying to figure out what happened while he was running a high fever,_ Zoro thought, as he saw Sanji unconsciously bounce his feet, a habit he had been doing when either thinking deeply or feeling nervous. However, the bouncing stopped after a while and Sanji turned to him, one eyebrow slightly furrowed.

"How long was I feverish?" He asked.  
"A week. Chopper nearly went mad with frustration," Zoro said, smirking as he remembered walking in on Chopper freaking out because Sanji's temperature would not go down.  
"That's why he made every test nearly three times," Sanji muttered, passing a hand through his hair.  
"Please, he makes my tests about 10 times," Zoro grumbled, sitting down by the railing as Sanji slid down next to him.  
"Zoro, what did I tell you about my past?" Sanji said with a serious tone.  
"You mostly shouted out about the island you were trapped on, but one time you kept saying something about your mother's death, your father leaving, then somebody taking you in. That's when you trashed the most," Zoro said softly, his eyes searching for any emotion.  
"Damn it," Sanji swore as he hid his face in his knees.  
"You know we won't tell you anything right? Besides, only me and Chopper witnessed that episode, so you won't have to worry," Zoro said, unconsciously rubbing the back of Sanji's neck, especially putting pressure on the many knots he found there.

Sanji felt better as he felt Zoro rub out the knots in his neck, even though he was still devastated that they found out about his family. He never planned on telling them, never wanted them to find out how his father had abandoned him to go out with his pirate crew. Even though it seemed to be out in the open now, somehow Sanji knew that Zoro wouldn't force him to tell what had really happened. He respected the cook's privacy almost as much as he respected his swords. However, he found the words tumbling out of his mouth and he couldn't stop them.

"I was seven, my mum had just died of a heart attack, me and my father were devastated. He left a month after, went out with his crew to travel again. My mother had forbidden him from sailing because of me." A humourless chuckle slipped out before he continued. "So after she died, naturally he wanted to sail again. He didn't want me, said I was too young. I was on the beach, when someone picked me up. I noticed later that he was a pirate, wasn't thinking straight. They taught me how to cook and fight hand to hand. Everything was going smooth, before Zeff's crew attacked. You know what happened after.." Sanji muttered the last part.

Zoro wasn't aware at what part Sanji had started crying, but tears cascaded down his cheeks, leaving a wet trail in their wake. The cook's body shook with contained sobs, and the swordsman found himself pulling the blonde closer to him as he gently soothed Sanji, whose tightly closed eyes were still dropping droplets of water.

"Wasn't aware you knew how to fight with your hands," Zoro said, attempting to ignite some fire in the cook.  
"I know how, I just don't want to damage my hands," Sanji said, flexing his long, pale fingers.  
"Hey stop," Zoro muttered, grabbing Sanji's left hand.  
"Let go of my hand!" Sanji spat, yanking his hand away as his eyes returned to their original, guarded look.  
"You used to fight with daggers?" Zoro asked, pointing at a scar that lay on the side of his middle of finger.  
"I cut that while learning how to cook you idiot!" Sanji said, his face colouring again.  
"Are you saying I don't know how a dagger cut looks like?" Zoro asked, getting out his swords as he saw the cook shift in a battle stance and inwardly grinning as he got the cook back to his normal behaviour.

"SANJI!!!!!!! YOU'RE ALL BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Something rubbery slammed into Sanji before they even started the fight, and the blond felt two hands wrap around him, protecting his middle section from landing heavily on the wooden floor. Zoro stood shocked for a couple of seconds as he saw Sanji suddenly fall sideways, his head making a dull thud against the wood. Luffy was on top of him, hugging the living daylights out of the dazed cook, and Zoro found himself grabbing his captain by the vest and shoving him off Sanji, who lay on the floor staring unblinking at the sky. Now worried, he grabbed the cook's collar and gave him a good shake, prompting the blonde to startle and take in a huge gulp of air before sitting up, still in a daze.

“Oi ero-cook, you okay?” Zoro asked, unconsciously scanning the area for Chopper, as the little doctor would surely force Sanji to stay at the infirmary for another day.  
"Yeah," Sanji muttered as he stood at a safe distance away from Luffy.  
"Oi Sanji! I want meat!" Luffy whined as he stood in front of the blonde.  
"Later Luffy, at dinner," Sanji said, lighting up another cigar as he leaned against the railings.  
“But I want it now!!” Luffy pouted, his lower lip sticking out as he stared up at Sanji with puppy-dog eyes.  
“I said later!” Sanji barked before lifting a foot and kicking his captain away.  
“Sanji is mean when he's sick..” Luffy said as he walked away and started playing with Usopp.

Sanji groaned and leaned back on the railings again, his blonde hair flying in the wind.

“How are you feeling Sanji-kun?” Robin asked.  
“I'm fine, really, but if someone asks me if I'm fine again I will murder them. Of course that excludes you and beautiful Nami-swan!!” Sanji swooned at the last part and the others walked away, knowing that Sanji was certainly back to himself.

Zoro kept an eye on the cook before Sanji locked himself in his beloved kitchen to cook dinner. He had been informed that Nami had cooked while he was sick, and as usual, he had swooned and said that whatever she cooked must have tasted as if it was made from heaven. Zoro grunted, which earned him a well aimed kick to the head had he not defended himself in the last second. When the smell of grilled meat wafted by, the rubbery captain began his usual routine to pound on the door until Sanji kicked him away again until he finished. When dinner came, it was as crazy as usual, and the crew once again laughed and enjoyed each other company as they toasted to their friendship. They were on the deck, doing last minute stuff and Luffy stood on the figure head, one hand on the top of his head to stop his hat from flying, before in his loudest voice, declared one thing that the crew were certain that they will risk their very lives to help their captain obtain.

"I WILL BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!!!" 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, sorry I have not been posting much, I had exams and was rather busy .-. So, I have a shit load of stories coming your way (that are already posted on ff.net, but to make things equal I'm going to post them here as well XD) So, see ya later this week hopefully c:


End file.
